Quest Guide: 75 - 79 Level Quests
Note: : EXP reward: x10 (xp reward of every quest is multiplied by 10) : Rupiah reward: x5 (rupiah reward of every quest is multiplied by 5) Level 75 Quest – A Strange Eastern Country -Go to Biryu Administrator Yasita to start the quest - Hunt 20 mining covenants and 20 farming covenants -Go to Yasita of Biryu Reward – 1M Pranas (x10 ) -Play Yut Nori and bet 1k Rupiahs (x5 ) Yut Nori Sched: Tuesday 6pm, Thursday 6pm and Saturday 1pm & 6pm (better bet to all the blocks to ensure winning) -do not get your prize after winning, just talk to Sato (you can get your prize after talking to Sato) -Get 30 fans from Skarakoros and bring it to Sato. Reward – 1M Pranas (x10 ), 500k Rupiahs (x5 ) - Go to Yasita of Biryu - Go to Storehouse keeper Gubo of Biryu - Get the Necklace of Magasi (Quest Item) from chumsums and go back to Gubo - After acquiring the necklace go to Miner Yume to repair the quest item - Get 20 Kaspa Black Shells from kaspa konsa and bring it to Yume Reward: 1M Pranas (x10 ) - Give Miner Yume 3 azis and 2 surapas - Give the repaired necklace to gubo Reward: 20M Pranas (x10 ), 500k Rupiahs (x5 ) Total Pranas : 22m (x10 ) Total Rupiahs (x5 ): 1m (x5) Level 76 Quest – Lost - Go to Biryu Administrator Yasita (For lvl 76 players and above only) - Get 30 gentle leathers from sokos and bring it to good salesman Mamoru Reward: 1M Pranas (x10 ), 500k Rupiahs (x5 ) - Go to Storehouse keeper Zongkui of Jina - Portrait of the King (Quest Item) Acquired - Go to Shambala Hero Amar - Hunt 30 Ancient Sorcery Books and go back to Amar upon getting the books. Reward: 1M Pranas (x10 ) - Go to Defense General Apvas of Mandara - Get 20 Artificial Tooth from Pisaci, 30 Rakers from Pisaci Cauras and give it to Apvas Reward: 1M Pranas (x10 ) - Go to Security Soldier Kumar of Mandara - Go look for the Drunken Boi in Sporvada - Go back to Security Soldier Kumar - Go and talk to pharmacist Karan of Mandara - Get 10 Utara Panakas and the Yellow Bar of Rama (Quest Item) from Sarpa Raja found in Horseman Dungeon lvl 2 and go back to karan Reward: 1M Pranas (x10 ) - Give the “Conditioner” to Drunken Boi of Sporvada - Scriptures of Rama acquired. Go back to Kumar of Mandara Reward: 20M Pranas (x10 ), 1M Rupiahs (x5 ), Ring or Rama End of lvl 76 Quest Total Pranas : 24m (x10 ) Total Rupiahs (x5 ): 1.5m (x5) Level 77 Quest – The Ring of Rama (for lvl 77 and above only) - Go to Miner Yume of Biryu - Go to Administrator Yasita - Hunt 10 Boras and go back to Yasita Reward: 2M Pranas (x10 ) - Go to Zangzu of Jina Village - Get the Booklet of Rama (Quest Item) found on Pung Suda at the emperor’s tomb) (Just kill Pung Sa in ET Library) - After getting the quest item, go to storehouse keeper zongkui of jina Reward: 1.5M Pranas (x10 ) - Get the Mysterious Sketch (Quest Item) found in Kumkyo Kabiongs in Chatu and go back to storehouse kepper Zongkui Reward: 1M Pranas (x10 ) - Go to Pharmacist Karan - Get 20 Maras Source Liquids and give it to Karan Reward: 1M Pranas (x10 ) (NOT 1.5M Pranas (x10 ) as stated in quest box) - Hunt Quest Items from the following: Candle Flower from Baokus, King’s Portrait from Bongbo, Three Bloods from Zongbu and Territory from Sik Chu. After acquiring all the items, go to storehouse keeper zongkui. Reward: 20M Pranas (x10 ), 1M Rupiahs (x5 ) End of level 77 Quest Total Pranas : 25.5m (x10 ) Total Rupiahs (x5 ): 1m (x5) Level 78 Quest – Yuri and Na - Go to Elder Haiddungddashu of Reward: 1.5M Pranas (x10 )- Get the Moo E - Get the Bibingka (Quest Item) from Skarakoros, King’s Flower (quest item) from chumsums and go back to Miner Yume Reward: 2M Pranas (x10 ), Jewel of Separation Voucher acquired. - Talk to Yuri (Beside Miner Yume) - Hunt and Kill the cursed Naoki near the Warfare of Ruins (He is located near the well and looks like Abi Konsa) - Go to Reborn Naoki located at Warfare of Ruins (beside the WOR hill) Reward: 1.5M Pranas (x10 ) - Hunt Abi Konsa and Wotelya and acquire the Written Contract (quest item) of Naoki then go back to Naoki after acquiring the item. (Better join a party if you do this quest) Reward: 2M Pranas (x10 ), Jewel of Height acquired - Talk to Yuri -Hunt 3 Arichus and go back to Yume Reward: Ring of Rama - Go to Merchant Oda of Biryu Reward: 20M Pranas (x10 ), 2M Rupiahs (x5 ) End of Level 78 Quest Total Pranas : 27m (x10 ) Total Rupiahs (x5 ): 2m (x5) Level 79 Quest – Trace of Eight Kings (for level 79 and above only) - Go to Biryu Administrator Yasita - Search for the First Safer in Warfare of Ruins - Get 20 Safe Hats and go back to First Safer Reward: 1M Pranas (x10 ), King’s Red Paper Bag acquired - Search for the 2nd Safer in Mining Area - Get the Golden Toad (Quest item) from Kaspa Mineros and give it to Second Safer Reward: 1M Pranas (x10 ), King’s Blue Sack acquired - Search for the 3rd Safer in Kaspa Village - Find Soma (Quest item) from the Kaspa Saka and Konsa and give it back to the 3rd Safer Reward: 1M Pranas (x10 ), King’s Green Sack acquired - Search for the Last Safer in the Town of Biryu - Get 20 Gentle Leathers from Sokos and 30 Cabinets of Nali from Chumsums and go back to Last Safer in Biryu. Reward: 1M Pranas (x10 ), King’s Yellow Sack acquired - Go to Administrator Yasita - Go to Storehouse keeper Zongkui of Jina Village - Search for the Yakoru Booklet in Mandara Village (Wanna ask for some tips? Try talking to Priest Vananta hehehe!) - Donate 2 Dipa Illas, 2 Illas, 3 Surapas and 3 Azis in the offering jar(Must donate them at the same time) . After a successful donation, go to Vananta of Mandara. Reward: 1M Pranas (x10 ), Yakura Booklet acquired - Search for the Sama Booklet in Anu Village. (Maybe Sacrificial Priest Saranu can help you wooot!) - Get 30 Dragon Scales from Nagamudras and go back to Saranu. Reward: 1M Pranas (x10 ), Sama Booklet acquired. - Go to Jina Village for the Yata Booklet - Get 15 Fox’s Styleless tail and go to elder zangzu Reward: 1M Pranas (x10 ), Yata Booklet - Go to Exile for the Rigu Booklet (Maybe the Maid in exile can help you) - Hunt 30 Yomrabyang and go to Maid Ssunalang of Exile Reward: 1M Pranas (x10 ), Rigu Booklet acquired - Go to zongkui of Jina Village Reward: Jewel of Lamp - Bring Jewel of Lamp and get a blessing from Vananta Reward: 50k Rupiahs (x5 ) - Bring Jewel of Lamp and get a blessing from Buvan Reward: 50k Rupiahs (x5 ) : NOTE: I will not post the other NPC that needs to blessed the Jewel of Lamp…. Gosh it’s too many! Hehehe! I will just give you a tip… better bring bunch of QZPs. The last blessing will be with zangzu, you must have 1M Rupiahs (x5 ) in your inventory as payment for the Ritual. - After the ritual has ended, go to Yasita Reward: 2M Rupiahs (x5 ), 22M Pranas (x10 ). End of Level 79 Quest Total Pranas : 30m (x10 ) Total Rupiahs : 2m (x5) Refference * Tantra Philippines Forum